


Danganronpa: Eternal Despair

by darkblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblade/pseuds/darkblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another work of mine taking place after my first work. This time new characters has join the Mutual Killing to determine who's hope will prevail. These students who were set to replace the original cast now realize there grave error. To survive they need to make plenty of sacrifices in order to reach the final trial.</p><p>It stars the SHSL Puzzle Master Minato Amane and his new classmates. Watch as he and his competition solve murders and fight against despair and crush the others HOPE.</p><p>This work is written in script format similar to Danagnronpa Legacy of Despair, New Horizon of Despair and Forever Despair. Please check they work out first before this. Hopefully I could try matching up to their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: World Without Hope

**Author's Note:**

> New work. I made this in order to make my old one more noticed so yeah. I mean if the first can't be know by itself then maybe this one can. Note this Danganronpa so someone will die. Please enjoy Minato's adventure through out this story I have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new story I made called Danganronpa: Hope from Despair. It stars our MC Minato Amane. We'll see his ups and down. Though I should mention I will focus more on my first Seekers of a new World. Though i promise at least one update in both works per month.

_So this is happening. I heard this game before from files  and news throughout the time of the Tragedy but I didn't think this would ever resurface the world again. But I heard multiple people were kidnapped lately and some of them included students from Hope's Peak Academy. I guess I should have been more careful, but now look like I got myself trapped in this. I have no else to blame for this but myself. My own carelessness led me here._

_How ironic for the **SHSL Puzzle Master** to get himself placed in such an obvious trap. But I'm human so mistakes are normal. Normally people at this point would be lost and confuse and feel despair and fear all over their body. The time when they know that this isn't a childish prank but a game of life and death. When people plan ways to screw someone else of their else. _

_However that isn't me. One thing that I always remember is to never panic! After all this is just another puzzle for me to solve in my lifetime. And as the SHSL Puzzle Master no one has ever made a puzzle that I could never solve. Not a single Sudoku or Cross Word Puzzle took me more then a minute. No riddle or pattern manage to escape their fate of being solve. No pattern or hint ever went unnoticed. And no one has manage to win over me in a game of intellectual. Not Jack, the SHSL Lawyer, has even beat me in chess._

_My name is **Minato Amane** of the region of Kanses. Once a hillbilly in the south turned multimillionaire genius. My story has been known throughout Japan. Featured in magazines and televisions everywhere, people began sending me questions about how to gain success. And as someone who can relate to them, I decided to help them achieve success. This help was actually more effective as I though at first since many future celebrities mentioned me when they were questioned about their success. Naturally this lead me a lot media attention and soon the attention of Hope's Peak Academy. I was invited in to the school despite my background and as anyone would I chose to accept it._

_Of course I didn't finish school though to the Tragedy but because of my strong influence, I managed to form my own city for refugees. I however didn't do this single handed. Other students from both my batch and students from upper and lower classes helped me in this project. We were seen as heroes due to all of our effort. We even gained the attention of Future Foundation due to efforts._

_But we never joined the group. Not because we were loners or despair loving assholes like SHSL Despair, but because we don't trust them. We heard the heinous crime they did when an anonymous student from Hope's Peak told the story. While not everyone is Future Foundation is guilty, it still doesn't mean Future Foundation should not be accountable for the incident. They began to change for the better but that was all because of one man's effort._

_But unfortunately that didn't change the situation were in right now. I suddenly fell into a deep slumber one day in my house and when I woke up I found myself trapped in a room._

Minato: Where the hell am I? This room is definitely not my room.

_Unless one of the guys decided to pull a fast one and dragged into another room._

Minato: I doubt that though. One thing here already tells me that this isn't a simple joke.

{Examine Window}

Minato: Windows with bars over them.

_Yup, this is no prank. It's all serious business._

Minato: The reason there would be bars here is so we wouldn't use the window to leave the rooms.

_So the likely place were in is either an abandon city or a prison. But base on the bright colored walls I would say it's neither of those but something else._

Minato: I should think that through later. Right now I should gain more info about this place before making my next move.

_At this point strategy is the best thing to consider at this point._

Minato: Alright, let's start!

**GAME TIME!!!**

**I.N.V.E.S.T.I.G.A.T.I.O.N  S.T.A.R.T.!.!.!**

{Examine Bed}

_A nice bed. Feels completely comfortable and relaxing._

Minato: Who knows, if I can't get out immediately might as well snooze a bit.

_Then again I don't know how long I slept. So maybe I had too much asleep without me noticing._

{Examine Mailbox}

Minato: A mailbox. Unless I'm going to be receiving letters I won't be needing this.

_Still it should be worth examining more. It may seem insignificant but never leave something uncheck. That is a staple in puzzle solving._

*clatter, clatter*

_Pretty dusty. But considering the Tragedy I doubt the mail man would be in time with his delivery._

Minato: But this tells me one thing. This place hasn't been properly taken care of for a while.

_So that supports my theory of this being an abandon building._

Minato: Actually there is something in here. And I can already tell this is paper.

_This paper however is clean. Meaning this was place recently. And only reason why is because this is for me._

Minato: Might be a love letter or a blackmail letter. Hopefully it would be the former.

> Dear bastard,
> 
> I know this seems weird that I would leave you in such a comfortable room, but at the very least I should give you a treat. I mean your all my entertainment and losing attention so quickly would make me upset :(. So please don't go away yet, I work so hard to give you such a comfortable lifestyle. Anyway if you don't believe me or this letter then throw this piece of trash away. But I'll be so sad.
> 
> From, ________

_Remember I said I wish it was a love letter? Well I'm starting to regret that._

Minato: I mean if this guy wanted to make ourselves comfortable, they should have at least said our name.

_Or maybe that would be a bad thing. If the one who wrote this was..._

(Examine Cabinet}

_Well, well looks like all my clothes are here. Which means the person who did this must have also invaded my house for my belongings._

Minato: Aww. Why did they forget my favorite jacket?

_Maybe the person took it for themselves. I wouldn't be surprise since it was signed by former SHSL Racer Jason._

Minato: If so then hopefully he takes care of it unlike this room. Though I doubt it.

{Examine Drawer}

_Usually you place the clothes here but..._

Minato: Hey! It some of my stuff!

_There is my posters, a few of my vintage books about puzzles and my collection of rubric cube._

Minato: And my guitar! Thank you kidnapper!

_The strings still look the same like before. So that must mean I wasn't unconscious for very long._

Minato: I'm pretty sure there are more of my stuff here, but I should focus on searching the room. So I'll keep that in hold.

{Examine Picture Frame}

Minato: A picture of a ruin city. That must be a city that was destroyed during the Tragedy.

_I have a feeling that the most cliche thing will happen. So..._

Minato: What a surprise, a safe behind the picture frame.

_It seems to be the size of a typical safe you would find in someone's house._

Minato: But the question isn't about the safe. It's what is inside the safe.

_There must be a way to open this. But I have no idea since this safe clearly doesn't open by a code or by a key._

Minato: Now this is exciting. Finally a challenge.

_Look like I'm done with the room. So far it's a room I wouldn't mind living but I should probably get some fresh air. So time to get out of here._

{Examine Door}

*open*

Minato: I knew it was open. The door wasn't completely close and honestly there would be no point locking me here if I couldn't eat or drink.

_Now it's time to see what building is this._

{Move to Hallway}

_Now this is a room that needs serious renovation. The ugly color and the windows being barred away doesn't make this room look hospitable at all. And worse yet they leave a woman lying down. And if she is dead then this building needs to be shutdown ASAP!_

Minato: I should probably check on her. Hopefully she doesn't haunt me if she id dead.

{Examine Unconscious Girl}

Minato: I may be good at puzzle solving, but not in medical attention.

_Still I should be able to tell if she's dead or not._

Unconscious Girl: Wh...where...am...

_Looks like this little puzzle of ours has been solved. She is still alive._

Minato: You know, I thought you were dead.

Unconsious Girl: Who...who a.re...you?

_I took I closer look on the girl. Honestly, she's one pretty charmer._

_Wearing a white blouse with a scarf, a long black skirt and dark blue boots. And having short white hair  with a cute hamster hair clip. She looks really serene and so cute that I could say she has the splitting image of an angel._

Minato: Names Minato. You know you shouldn't be lying there. It might make people mistaken you as a dead body.

Angel:[Holding forehead while looking grim] Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you. But I can't help with the sudden dizziness. I tried to fight it but it overwhelm me.

_So she's the same as me._

Angel:[Scratching her ear] Wait a minute, how did you get in my room?

_She doesn't notice yet. This is a good chance to see what type of person she is._

Minato: Look around and you'll see why.

Angel:[Wide eye and bites her lip] What are you...[Pulls her scarf suddenly] This is not my room! Why am I in a place like this!?

_That was a pretty satisfying reaction._

Minato: You know this isn't so bad. I mean a new environment is a good thing. More places to explore and finally getting out of your stuffy room.

Angel:[Holding heart while sweating] Not when you have no idea what's going on!

_Let's see how she'll react to this next._

Minato: Surprises are also a good things. I mean this could be worse.

Angel:[Glaring and fixing scarf] Hey! Your not taking this seriously, are you?

Minato: I am. I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all.

Angel: Now that's just rude. Do you have any idea what situation were in?

Minato: Oh I do. But before you lash out again on me, can we make introductions first?

Angel:[Twirls her finger with the scarf] That's...fine. I guess. But you should start. [Scratching her neck] Who are you and what do you know about our situation?

_Usually the person who makes the suggestion goes last then first. But seeing what I did to her I shouldn't be complaining._

Minato: Minato Amane. I'm pretty sure you have heard me before. Am I right?

Angel:[Dumbfounded] What?...[Pulls her scarf suddenly] Minato Amane!? The SHSL Puzzle Master!? One of my seniors in Hope's Peak!?

_Woah! She suddenly became more lively._

Minato: Yeah that's right. Wait a minute. What do you mean senior?

Angel:[Cheeky smile] Well, I'm kind of the same as you. A student in Hope's Peak to be exact.[Cross arm and smiling confidently] My name is **Iris Sahannah**. The **SHSL Charity Worker.**

_Iris Sahannah? Oh I remember now! She was in first year of Hope's Peak Academy, back when I was a junior._

**Image: Iris in front of an orphanage reading a book to children.**

_One of the few people that many would call a living saint. Iris was a woman with a pure heart. Daughter of a renown company, she went around the world visiting homeless shelters, orphanage and even the gallows in order to help people. She used the money of her parents in order to make it possible at first. But when her name and her effort became widespread a lot of people offered their help to support her cause._

_Using those people, she made a new company which main task was helping the poor. They gave food and homes to the helpless. Many of those they helped worked for company as a way to thank for her effort and as a way to support themselves. The total estimate of the people she helped with this movement is 1 Billion! And if that wasn't good enough, she was even considered to be given the Noble Peace Prize. Although the Tragedy happened before she was able to receive it._

Minato: Oh Iris! It's been a while. It's nice to see you again.

Iris:[Scratching hair while looking bothered] Please don't tell me you forgot about me Minato.

_I kind of did but I shouldn't say that._

Minato: Actually no. I just didn't recognize you. You look more mature then before. I mean your face is a bit more rough and your hair is much longer then before. Have you been doing well during the Tragedy?

Iris:[Fixing scarf looking upset] You know I had no time to take of myself. Running away from psychos and crazy robot bears was a complete nightmare for me.

_Yup, another day in the life of the Tragedy._

Minato: I see. But things could be worse you know Iris. The worst thing that could happen is you being dead which your clearly not.

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] Actually that isn't the worst thing that could happen during the Tragedy. The worst thing that could happen and has happen was that I couldn't be a martyr anymore during those times.

_Maybe a touched a sensitive topic._

Minato: You mean you couldn't help others?

Iris:[Tears in her eye while holding her heart] I know times like this you need to watch out for yourself but, I...I... I couldn't help those people. Their cries filled my ears. I was help-

_I should try intervening! I don't need an outburst this early on._

Minato: Look, I know it's sad but don't think about it now. I mean we have a bigger puzzle to solve here right now.

Iris:[Dumbfounded] Puzzles? Are you still referring problems as puzzles?

_Looks like she's no longer thinking about it. Puzzle solved._

Minato: Well I'm the SHSL Puzzle Master no matter when and where.

Iris:[Twirls her finger with the scarf] I guess that's true. Still feels weird hearing that from you.

Minato: Anyway, I am going to leave this area now. If your hurt or feeling dizzy then just stay in that room and rest. It has a pretty nice bed you know. Hyst wait here alone while I search.

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] ...[Holding forehead while looking grim] You know being alone is never a good idea in these situations. So I'll co-

Minato: You'll come with me. I knew it. You always hated being alone.

Iris:[Cross arm and looking distraught] You knew I was going to say that. Weren't you?

Minato: What do you think? I just said the answer.

Iris:[Scratching hair while looking bothered] Smartass.

_She's still the same predictable riddle as usual._

???: Looking what we have hear.

???: I see were not alone.

_As human beings we naturally were curious about the voices we just heard. And what we were two mysterious enigmas. A woman wearing a kimono and had white face paint. And a man who is clearly a cowboy with his get-up. Though he has a weird redneck accent._

Cowboy:[Holding lasso] What do you suggest us to do with them missy?

Kimono Girl:[Pursing lips] I don't know. They could be dangerous so...

_I quickly realized now what is in front of us. It was my first puzzle. A puzzle I plan to solve ASAP!_

_**GAME TIME!!!** _

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have our first two characters introduce. But what about mister cowboy and misses kimono girl? Can you guess their talent or not.
> 
> Also please leave a comment below about your thoughts in the story so far.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading everyone. And I hope to continue receiving your support.


	2. Prologue: World Without Hope II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Rectangle: Park  
> Right Top Center: Male Dormrooms  
> Middle Top Center: Hallway  
> Left Top Center: Female Dormrooms  
> Bottom Center : Reception Room  
> Bottom Right: Locker Room  
> Bottom Middle: Make-up Room  
> Bottom Left: Prop Room
> 
> \-------------------]  
> \-------------------]  
> \-------------------]  
> \-------------------]  
> [-----]-------[-----]  
> [-----]-------[-----]  
> [-----]-------[-----]  
> [-----]-------[-----]  
> \--------------------  
> [-------------------]  
> [-------------------]  
> [-------------------]  
> \--------------------  
> [-----] [-----] [-----]  
> [-----] [-----] [-----]  
> [-----] [-----] [-----]  
> \---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We last left off. Iris and Minato were confronted by two strangers. It's obvious their students and it's obvious their douches. But are they enemies or allies? Find out now!!!
> 
> Also time to meet 12 students in this part.

_Looks like were dealing with Cowboy and Kimono Girl. The Cowboy is wearing your typical brown cowboy outfit with a white cowboy hat. Has a really stereotypical mustache and has the eyes that for some reason never stops squinting. While Kimono Girl wore a green kimono, had a white face paint that if she had enough will make her look like a ghost, hair tied to a bun with two sticks and a blue necklace._

Cowboy:[Squinting forward] Tell me partner. Who the hell are you and your little Angeline over there?

Minato: By Angeline you mean Iris of course.

Iris:[Holding forehead while looking grim] I would appreciate not giving me a nickname. Especially when we just met.

Kimono Girl:[Holding forehead disappointed] True, the name Angeline doesn't fit that appearance of yours. It sounds to helpless of a nickname for a clearly strong woman like you.

_I can already tell the puzzle for the day is going to be Mr High Hat their. The Kimono Girl seems to be more of a wildcard then anything. But before I make my move I should try to get the basic characters of these two new enigmas. That question should give me a hint or two._

Minato: Hey, First you though we were suspicious. And now your giving us encouragement like were friends of yours. Could you please make up your mind if were enemies or allies?

Cowboy:[Gritty while squinting] Then why are you complaining!? Shouldn't you be happy that she's doing that? If I were here alone, I would try to lasso both of you ho-has and tie you up to the wall.

Iris:[Wide eye and bites her lip] Can you relax? Were not doing anything so why with all the hostility.

Minato: He's probably too paranoid to even think rationally.

Iris:[Covers her mouth with her hand] I know that but you didn't have to say it.

Kimono Girl:[Fanning herself] You know, they have a point. Making yourself look like a crazy criminal won't win you any favors.

Cowboy:[Holding chest like he got shot] I though you were on my side Sheilla.

Kimono Girl:[Laughing amusingly] I wouldn't call myself Sheilla if I were you.

Cowboy:[Grabbing something in his vest] Hey! I don't want to get all up in your face. If I do, I'll be as bad as a sandstorm in the middle of herding season.

_Is there even sandstorms in the old west?_

Minato: I would back out if I were you. A beautiful lady's wrath is the last thing you want to see.

Kimono Girl: Beautiful lady. That's one nickname I don't mind having.

Cowboy:[Biting lasso angrily] Using flirtation to charm the lady, that's just cheap!

Kimono Girl:[Glaring with an open fan] You have to admit this is way better then getting suddenly jumped by a mustache freak with a lasso.

Cowboy:[Embarrassed while twirling mustache] You got no idea how hard it was for me to make a mustache. Especially when you have your ma and pa whining about you shaving it.

Minato: You know earlier you said we could possibly be dangerous, Am I right?

Cowboy:[Sweating while opening water canteen] So what? You got no proof your innocent. So it make sense for me to think you could be dangerous. Especially with everything being crazier then a jackal with a nasty case of diarrhea.

_One, their is no jackals. Two, that was gross. And three, he's checkmate._

Minato: True, but we have more reason believe your more dangerous then any of us here.

Cowboy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Iris:[Cross arm and smiling confidently] The fact you lass out so quickly tells me you would be the most likely to resort to violence.

Minato: I mean, our gorgeous lady has confirmed you jumped on her before. Tell me I'm right beautiful.

Kimono Girl:[Laughing amusingly] Your indeed right. The fool just tried to catch me off-guard with the lasso he has now.

Minato: You see. I think we should be suspicious of you if anything. Your actions already tells us that.

Cowboy:[Squinting forward] How dare you say that!? You realize I'm the one with lasso here.

Kimono Girl:[Cocky smile] Do you dare try fighting three of us? Especially with one woman who can show the meaning of pain?

Cowboy:[Biting lasso sweating] ...Th...[Tipping cowboy hat] So...sorry. Look like I blow my top again like a horse with a nasty itch.

_Is he just saying proverbs to look cool? This guy clearly isn't that smart._

Iris:[Cross arm and smiling confidently] Don't worry, we understand. Just please don't act like that.

Cowboy:[Holding cowboy hat while blushing] Oh...th...that's

Kimono Girl:[Laughing amusingly] What a kind woman. You don't belong in my profession.

Iris:[Wide eye and bites her lip] Your profession?

Minato: That's good point. We have no idea who both of you are.

Kimono Girl:[Seductive smile] Oh how rude of us. My name is **Yume Omamori**. People know me as the Cherry Blossom. But a more easier title is...well take a gu-

Minato: The **SHSL Geisha.** Give me a kiss if I'm right.

Yume:[Blowing a kiss] Your correct. Here's a kiss.

Cowboy:[Biting lass angrily] What about me!?

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] Are you jealous Billy? I though you weren't interested with a so called slut like me.

Minato: Billy? I'm guessing it's Mr. Hotshot over there.

Billy: Why you!? And yes I'm Billy. **Billy John** the **SHSL Cowboy**!

Minato: Have no idea who are you? But guessing what you just said your a former student of Hope's Peak. Am I right?

Yume:[Seductive smile] Like we need to say. Do you want to know more about me?

Iris:[Scratching neck thinking] I actually kind of do. I mean I have no idea what a geisha is.

Yume: Well, meet up with me later and I'll tell you eeeverything.

Billy:[Embarrassed while twirling mustache] And you ask me why I though you were a slut.

Minato: Thank you for the offer but no thank you Yume.

_Because I know about her already. Someone who in the year above me I met with her a few times. And because of that my curiosity increased and lead me research her._

_Yume Omamori, the second daughter of a prestigious traditional family. She always had an up bringing of a traditional woman, but she because of her curiosity of common fads she didn't want to be just a lovely housewife. So she thought of an occupation that can fulfill her expectation and family expectation and chose to be a geisha. By wearing tradition clothing and serving modern men she was able to satisfy both her needs. And her work as geisha was phenomenon._

_People who was served by her said that she treated all of them like a mother. Always patient and ready to help when needed. It didn't help that her 10 out of 10 body was popular in many occult magazines, especially to the male species. Her kanji was so easy to understand that they were often use as examples to teach others the language. And most importantly she has a blog which details her life as a geisha. Though the blog is R-16 for a reason. But good thing I don't have the same wild senses of the most males._

Billy:[Tiping hat smiling] It would be rude for me to also not introduce myself, so that's what I'll do. But we have no time for that so please talk to me la-

Iris:[Scratching her ear] Hey, should we go to other places? I mean you said yourself Minato, that you need more information about the place in order to draw a solution on where are we.

Minato: Pretty good memory as usual. Anyway let's not waste time here and go.

Billy:[Holding chest like he got shot] You ignore me but not Yume. Complete horse shit!

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] Like I said, you won't be popular with that attitude Billy. Now excuse me as I follow them.

Billy:[Biting lasso sweating] Hold your horses! Don't leave me behind. You don't even know why I became the SHSL Cowboy!

_I actually don't know but I think Yume might, so I'll ask her later._

{Move to ???}

_The room we entered next made this place even more enigmatic. Base on the items and the obvious reception sign of the place, the room were in is a reception. There was the reception office in front. A door blocked with cliche locks and chains in the side. Office plants in all the corner which never made sense to begin with. A couch that you would typical see in a waiting room that I was tempted to take a nap at. And two people unconscious while a girl tries waking them up._

???: Why won't you wake up!? Just please don't be dead!

_They don't look dead, just unconscious. This girl is just overreacting._

Yume:[Fanning herself sadly] Poor girl. Guys, we should help her out.

Billy:[Squinting forward] Why should we Sheilla? She could just be faking and waiting for someone. Someone she can strike like a rattlesnake.

_Now that was actually a good simile. Though he should realize the paranoia took away the cool points of the line._

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] Should we remind you what happened last time when you acted paranoid? [Holding fan like a knife] If we do then we'll make sure yo will never forget.

Billy:[Sweating while opening water canteen] Oh, I don't think you need to. Yeah this old boy remembers it like the back of his hand.

Iris:[Cross arm and looking distraught] You were so rude to us. It may have not cause so much trouble but it could be different with others.[Holding forehead while looking grim] Wait, why do you sound afraid?

Yume:[Hiding face with her fan] Let's say he occurred the woman's wrath, if you know what I mean. Right?

_Trust when I say that a woman's wrath is one of the worst puzzles to face. Because it is._

Iris: I actually don't despite being a woman. Do I have to?

Minato: Ladies while you were having your gossip, the girl over there seems to have tears in her eyes. Don't you feel guilty that you let a girl, who was close to where you are, cry?

Yume:[Fanning herself sadly] Oh I didn't notice.

Iris:[Wide eye and bites her lip] What should we do? I may be good at taking care of children but not people my age.

Minato: Well the desire solution to solve this puzzle is quite simple. Give her company so she won't feel alone, otherwise she might keep crying to her death.

Iris:[Pulls her scarf suddenly] What!? What are waiting for!? Let's save her before she dies!

Billy:[Nervous and sweat is dropping from his mustache] Wait a minute missy! Don't rush to the bulls horn!

_That was actually a pretty good reaction. Though I feel bad doing this to Iris twice in a day._

Nervous Girl:[Tears dripping on her face] Who are you guys!? Your don't look like the police or the bad guys.

_That was weird answer for her. I like it! But then again I shouldn't be surprise seeing she is wearing an unusual outfit._

_The girl has long white hair which curls a bit in the edges and her face looks more Caucasian. So her face isn't unusual, which is a good thing. But like her said her outfit is what a call weirdly cool. She has a white unitard which has a symbol of burning lion face in front. Hopefully they didn't base that on a real burning lion. A really short miniskirt and open mini jacket which are both light brown. Which by the way barely covers anything more then the unitard did. And boots that sparkle white. Also I notice there is a vest hiding behind the jacket but only because it's sparkling as well._

Yume:[Fanning herself] Sweetie, were the same as you. People who are lost and confuse about what's going on here.

Nervous Girl: You mean you were also captured?

Iris:[Twirls her finger with the scarf] Unfortunately yes. We just woke up a few minutes ago.

Nervous Girl:[Flapping her skirt] Oh I see then. The same thing happened to me in the room over there. My friend is still resting since he's head is still spinning.

Minato: Friend huh? Who is this friend?

Nervous Girl:[Fiddling with a staff] Well he is a bit unusual but he's alright. He may seem you know angry but he's really a nice guy. So don't judge a book by it's cover I guess.

_She got my question wrong. Not surprising since she's clearly not in the best state of mind._

Yume:[Fanning herself] Umm...OK. So what's his name?

Nervous Girl: Well...his name. is..,let's see it was...

Billy:[Biting lasso sweating] Wait up! Those two are rising from the grave.

_Another good metaphor Billy. 7 out of 10._

Suited Guy:[Fixing hair] Where the hell am I? This isn't **Casino Royal**.

_Casino Royal?_

Shaded Man:[Fixing shades] Trust me. That's the last question I would want to ask now.

Suited Man: Huh? What do you mean?

Shaded Man:[Peeking behind his shades] Well my friend, you turn your head over there and you'll see why.

Suited Man:[Drops a stack of coins] Huh!? Who are these guys!? The staff!?

Nervous Girl:[Fiddling with a deck of cards] Staff? I may be a performer but not a staff member.

Yume:[Fixing her obi] I think he's just daze and confuse about the experience.

Minato: It's obvious you came from the Casino Royal. And it's obvious why you were there.

Suited Man:[Wiping his sweat with dollars] Why are you talking about? We never met before so how could you know me?

Billy:[Gritty while squinting] Is he part of this do-hicky called the mafia? [Twirling lasso] If so, let's tie him up!

Minato: No, no, no he was a student from Hope's Peak. The **SHSL Gambler** , **Pierre Mercutio**. We saw each other a few times during school events.

Pierre:[Fixing hair]You know me? I don't think I rem...[Poker face] Hold on! Your Minato right. The SHSL Puzzle Master.

Minato: I'm glad you remember. Still resentful about losing to me in poker during graduation day?

Pierre:[Holding a red chip seething] Oh I do, but we should hold that back until we get this entire situation in control.

_Honestly he looks kind of different from last time I met him. I only recognized him because of his really arrogant but also nasalize voice._

_He know wears a olive green suit with a tie having ivy vines designs in front instead of the Hope's Peak uniform. Which is good since he was never taken seriously due to how unfitting it was. He also now has a pocket watch which looks like it could fetch a few thousand dollars online. Replacing he's plain brown loafers are a pair clean and shiny black leather shoes. Coming in also are few grey hair mixed with his blond hair, which probably came from the stress of the Tragedy and a scar in left eye. Which probably explain the glass eye he has there. Also he pockets now is filled with dollars and different poker chips._

Nervous Girl:[Gripping her jacket] Wait a minute! The SHSL Puzzle Master Minato Amane! This man is him![Squealing and jumping with joy] I'm so glad to meet you! Your my hero!

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] Woah! That was a sudden change! Do you know the girl?

Yume:[Seductive smile] An ex-girlfriend? You do have the appearance of a person who broke many girl's heart. But remember not to forget that a woman is much more vengeful then men.

Billy:[Nervous and sweat is dropping from his mustache] If she's like Yume then you better say your prayers boy.

Pierre:[Grinning while holding a handful of cards] I thought you said a person's heart is the hardest puzzle to solve? Or did you find a way to overcome that?

Minato: No, I never met her before now. But I did see her when I took a "peak" of the list of new students. Her name was... I'm not too good with names. So sorry for that.

Nervous Girl:[Holding her leg behind her back] I guess I was forgettable after all.

Minato: Oh don't worry. I may not be good with names but I do remember your talent. Your the **SHSL Circus Performer**. Nicknamed the " **The Silver Light** "

Zella:[Jumping up and down holding her staff smiling] Please call me **Zella Asthertava**. Or even better the beauty of the Angel Petal Circus.

Iris:[Holding forehead while looking grim] Wow, first you were a nervous and shy and now your energetic and lively. That's some serious mood swing.

Billy:[Tiping hat smiling] Keeping all the lovely ladies for yourself. I admit I'm impress, but the woman's wrath will get you eventually.

Yume:[Holding fan like a knife] You better pray it won't be my wrath your suffering.

Zella:[Smiling with satisfaction] If you try anything, I'll show you some of my acrobatics up close and personal.

Pierre:[Holding green chip bitterly] You told me I was the ladies man. That was another trick of your Minato. Am I right?

These guys all jump to conclusions. A rookie mistake that could end your career before it even started.

Shaded Man:[Sweats behind his shades] Hey! Are you forgetting someone?

Zella: Not really.

Iris:[Wide eye and bites her lip] I think he's talking about himself.

Zella: Oh yeah. Sorry.

Billy:[Grabbing something in his vest] So talk then boy. What's your story?

Shaded Man: My story is the same as you. I'm a former student of Hope's Peak. **Lars Herman**. The school call me the **SHSL Billiard Player**. Pretty impressive for your typical average joe.

_This man looks more like a bartender then a billiard player, but knowing how the other students were like, this most likely was what he after. I mean with the shades, the white shirt and a black vest over it which a stereotypical bartender wears. Adding completely normal and boring red tie and some black pants and brown loafers this guys has all the points. But that also makes it easier to remember who he is. A bartender with blond hair rising up and a pair of shades. Not hard to forget._

Lars:[Flipping cue stick around] Did you know people called me **"The Shooting Star"**? Because all my strikes hit the goal. [Pointing forward with his cue stick] With both game and the ladies.

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] Honestly, I don't see it. Your way to loud and reckless to win a ladies heart.

Iris:Holding forehead while looking grim] I completely agree. What type of woman would fall in love with someone with this big of an ego?

Lars:[Showing off an 8 ball] Oh women like you. All I need is **the perfect opportunity**. After all love is like the game of billiard. You just need the perfect chance and strike.

Billy:[Gritty while squinting] Even a country boy like me can tell that was terrible.

Pierre:[Shuffling a deck of cards] I don't know Lars. The odd are against you here. In order to win you would need a royal flush.

Lars:[Fixing shades] Don't worry. I'll make my own royal flush to win a woman's heart. [Cleaning his shades] And their is one particular girl their I'm really after.

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] I really hope it isn't me.

Minato: Well I can see why her, but I can tell your also a enigma. It's possible you could also be after the graceful Yume or the talented Zella.

Zella:[Holding staff blushing] Oh talented, I mean I could never be talented as you. You inspired me and many more to follow our dream.

Lars:[Pointing forward with his cue stick] Good thing it wasn't Zella then. I must admit your really good at flirtation.

Iris:[Scratching her ear] It's actually not flirtation he's good at. It's compliments and praises he's good at.

Pierre: Don't take it too seriously since he does that to everyone.

_But when I compliment someone I am genuine about it._

Zella:[Gripping her jacket] Oh that ma- [Looking afraid] Oh no! Vladimir!

_Who is Vladimir?_

Zella: I'm sorry but I gotta go! [Leave]

Billy:[Squinting forward] Hold your horses little girl! [Leave]

Pierre:[Rubbing glass eye] We should follow them. Safety in numbers as I say.

Yume:[Fanning herself] That is a good point. We never know what could happen here.

Iris:[Tears in her eye while holding her heart] The Tragedy was already heart-wrenching enough. Know were stuck in a place like this. How unlucky can we be?

Lars:[Applying chalk to the cue stick] Hey, don't be upset. I mean as long as the perfect opportunity appears we'll be fine.

Iris:[Holding forehead while looking grim] And how would you know something like that will appear?

Lars:[Showing off an 8 ball] Hey. In life every situation we face there will always be that perfect opportunity. All we need to do is wait and once it appears we grab it with all our might.

_I must admit I thought this guy was a narcissist. I mean he still is but he's more then that._

Minato: Look, instead of wasting time, we should go to those two. I mean we may never what will happen with Billy running lose.

Yume:[Fixing her obi] A really great point to mention Minato.

Lars:[Cleaning his cue stick] What's wrong with Billy?

Pierre:[Fixing hair] Your not good at reading people are you? I mean the answer is pretty much an open hand.

_Hopefully the person who trapped us here won't be him. Otherwise were screwed._

{Move to ???}

_This room is pretty much the room you would never want to be in after an athletic competition. I mean it's the locker room. Though the appearance really tells me that this room ain't a typical one you would find inside a sport stations. With costumes, that probably would dazzle your eyes in the spotlight, bags, which were all emptied meaning I won't be getting any cash from those, and a of course lockers, which are all locked and cannot be opened. Right in the middle lies Zella and Billy talking to a big man. Which would look weird in real life due to their extravagant outfits._

Big Man:[Confused] I don't get what your saying. What is "big bull" and "lasso"?

Billy:[Biting lasso angrily] You disrespecting Texas! I'm not going to take that disrespect you big oaf!

Zella:[Looking afraid] Please calm down Billy. I mean he may look imitating but he's like the animals in the circus. Looks dangerous and beastly but is really kind.

_I won't argue on that. Dude looks like a human tank. I mean with all the muscles he has I'm surprise that his white shirt and blue shorts are able to fit. Then again that shouldn't be the most interesting part since he has tons of dumbbells behind him. I really what this guy did to get all that muscle. Did he train like Zangief and fought bears? Might be possible since he's obviously Russian._

Big Man:[Looking down sadly while flexing his muscles] So that's what you think of me Zella. I'm really offended.

Zella:[Tears dripping on her face] Vladimir! I didn't mean it! I was trying to help you out.

Billy:[Drinking canteen smirking] What did you say again earlier girl? I was being offensive. Well look where the bull of the horns now point to.

Zella:[Flapping her skirt] I....I'm such a hypocrite.

Vladimir:[Making a stop motion] I'm sorry to interrupt but we have visitors here.

Zella:[Flapping her skirt] Minato and his crew! Did you overheard all of us?

Lars:[Peeking behind his shades] Like we couldn't. Your voices were too loud.

Billy:[Gritty while squinting] This is your fault Zella! You don't know how to shut your high-hole!

Zella: Me! But it was you who started the argument!

Billy:[Biting lasso sweating] Fat chance! Everyone would know it your fault!

Iris:[Cross arm and looking distraught] Do we have to tell him again?

Pierre:[Rubbing glass eye] I doubt that would change the tides at all. So forget about it and just fold.

Vladimir:[Wiping sweat of his forehead] I guess introduction is in order.[Places his hand on his chest patriotically] I come from **Mother Russia**. **Vladimir Miklotov**. But th people of the east calls me the **SHSL Weight Lifter**. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.

_That isn't that surprising considering his bulky look. I mean he has an estimate of 5 pounds of dumbbells in his back. Anuway let's skip our boring introduction and get to the interesting part._

Minato: Can I ask you something Vladimir?

Vladimir:[Lifting weights] You have my permission.

Minato: Before you went unconscious, were you in Russia?

Vladimir: I'm pretty sure but why? Is there anything wrong with me in my home country.

Yume:[Fanning herself] You know that is weird. If you were in Russia that would mean they kidnapped you there right?

_Glad to see that another person saw the puzzle in this question._

Vladimir:[Confused] What's wrong with that? I mean I know I'm big and that would make it difficult for them to carry me but it's still possible with a big truck.

Yume:[Glaring with an open fan] That isn't the problem. The problem is how did they sneak you out of the border without being caught,

Vladimir: Actually, you Asian Cultured lady makes a really good point. How did they bring me out of my homeland.

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] Next time, please call me by my name next time sweetie. Otherwise you'll get more then a warning.

Vladimir:[Smiling triumphantly] I'm truly sorry but names of foreign people are head to stick in my head. Even teachers warn me about that back in my youth.

_It's such an enigma how did this guy get in Hope's Peak without being good at names._

Pierre:[Fixing hair] You know the Tragedy is still going on right? With that disaster still lingering it would make sense international laws would be ignored for now.

???: Not necessarily. I guess your still ignorant as before.

Pierre:[Holding a red chip seething] Who dare say that to me!? If you have a problem face me in a duel of wits.

_We turned around everywhere until we saw the source of the voice. It was a woman wearing an outfit worth thousands of dollars. She has a bright pink purse which I can tell has been chemically altered to look good. A really well made midnight blue top that would make her look indecent if it weren't for her dark pink jacket which is only half buttoned, but it does covers some skin. A plaid skirt that alters the typical color combination black and white. High heels that I would never to be stepped on like before. Rainbow colored hair which clearly was done due to being dyed and a headband which is silver colored. Clutching a sketchpad with both of her hand.  And finally golden earrings and a really colorful manicure._

Fashion Girl:[Holding compound mirror smiling] Don't you know all airplanes and boats aren't allowed to leave territories while the The Tragedy is still going on. I mean it was totally the first thing they announced.

Pierre:[Condescending smile] Well then, explain why can I go wherever I want anything. I'm certain you can't you arrogant snob.

_Says the arrogant snob. Poetic._

Fashion Girl:[Sneering] Couldn't the answer be much more obvious. You just kept using your private jet Pierre. Like you always do.

Pierre:[Drops a stack of coins] How did you know that!? Are you a stalker of mine!?

Fashion Girl:[Glaring squeezing lipstick] Don't you remember me at all? You know the women you kept annoying during school?

Pierre:[Wiping his sweat with dollars] Highschool? How the hell I should remember with the Tragedy happening?

Minato: Actually I do remember her. She was the one who designed the graduation costume.

Iris:[Cross arm and smiling confidently] Oh I know who she is. She was also the one who designed the costumes for the play we had for a fundraiser.

Pierre:[Holding black chip fearful] Bullshit! That woman can't be her!

Minato: That's right. She is **Myra Philia** our famous **SHSL Fashion Designer**. The one woman who kept your unusually bizarre and dumb gambling addiction in control.

Myra:[Smiling reassuring] Thank you Minato and Iris. Glad the lower class remembers me.[Smacking purse] Unlike the man I was stuck with in my entire time at Hope's Peak. Right Pierre?

Pierre:[Throwing around cards nervously] Can you please forgive me? I mean I might have forgot your name but I remembered your voice.

Myra:[Dyeing her hair thinking] Your still terrible at making excuses. And to think I thought you grew up from your experience in Hope's Peak.

Pierre:[Holding white chip smiling] I was more focus in surviving then maturing.

Myra:[Sneering] Saying the man who was focused in his private jet and Casino Royal.

Pierre:[Drops a stack of coins] That maybe...

Billy:[Ashamed] Believe me. I know how you feel.

_Yeah you do. Because of me and Yume. Hopefully that will keep him in line._

Vladimir:[Cross arm and sleeves rip off] Excuse me Ms.Philia, but I think you might have forgotten us.

Zella:[Gripping her jacket] Yeah! You should have involved me if Minato here is also part of it.

Vladimir:[Scratching head] I'm sorry to bother you, but don't you mean we?

Zella:[Fan girling] No. I really meant me. I mean if Minato is involve so am I. Them forgetting really offended. Hahaha.

Lars:[Applying chalk to the cue stick] So that's why you were offended? Well it's good thing to see you have your priorities straight.

Yume:[Fanning herself] I think you guys should realize were wasting precious time here for useless arguing.

Lars:[Pointing forward with his cue stick] You know you got a point there Yume. We should stop wasting our time arguing for something really petty.

Minato: Your just saying that to get into Yume's good side. Am I right? Most likely solution was you received a crush on her.

Lars:[Cleaning his cue stick] Nah, I also agree with her saying arguing here is a waste of time. I mean no golden opportunity will come out of here.

Vladimir:[Confused] I don't think we wasted much time here.

Billy:[Grabbing something in his vest] Can't say, I didn't bring my watch in the big city.

Minato: Well I did here and the estimate time you wasted is around 10 minutes. 10 minutes we could have use to search this place more instead of being dumbasses who aren't being productive.

Zella:[Fiddling with a deck of cards] So you curse? Had no idea.

Iris:[Scratching hair while looking bothered] However he's right. We should search this place more to have a greater understanding of our situation.

Vladimir:Cross arm and sleeves rip off] I agree. I rested enough here so let's move forward my follow classmates.

Myra:[Cross arm and sleeves rip off] Dude, I'm pretty sure were not from the same batch.

Lars:[Peeking behind his shades] Does it matter? I mean were trap in a weird building with no idea where we are. We got more pressing problems to deal with.

Myra: [Cutting her nails] Hey I was just saying. I didn't mean to offend anyone.

Pierre:[Fixing hair] Well being called classmates is fine with me.

Yume:[Fanning herself] Look, let's just go already. I'm kind of curious of the other two rooms in this section.

Zella:[Juggling fire batons] Oh I haven't check them. So I have no idea what are in there.

Iris:[Fixing scarf looking upset] We should get going now. Nothing here to search for.

As they continue wasting time talking and not moving, I tried to go outside. But as I approach the door **a girl** was there peeking on us. I didn't get a good at her before she left. But all I remember is that she had **two different colored eyes** and had short silver hair. Anyway finally everyone got going and we went to search the room in the right.

{Move to ???}

_I took a look around the room and I saw it was filled all sorts of equipment that my brain couldn't even rack up what they all are. I mean we got plastic costumes, some stupid looking things made out of styrofoam, equipment that you would see those camera men holding, and so many spotlights that I wonder why would they need that much. There is even an entire stag backdrop and green screens lying around which makes me feel sorry to those who had to make them. Although the room itself made me want to solve what the identity of the room is, what took my attention first was three people that felt it like it would belong to the room._

_First up was a man wearing those heavy and really defensive chainmail with a dragon crest in the middle. Having a gray undershirt which makes me wonder if his attitude is as dull as his color, dark gray pants which is supporting that though, shoulder and knee pads that obviously got coated with silver paint due to the smell residing, an iron helmet that he hadn't close completely so we can see his face, a sword and and a spear attach to his back and his really grouchy expression in his face. This makes me wonder if this guy should be called " the knight in shiny armor" or "the grouch in half-ass armor". Though I got admit he's crest look pretty sweet._

Knight:[Pointing forward with his sword] My fellow men, look like we found our main culprits.

_Second for me to describe was the girl with them. She clearly looks more unusual then our grouch. Having a pirate hat, a white and black top which barely covers her cleavage, a sweet ass blue captain jacket which has the same color as the great ocean, short shorts which shows off her bare legs, wicked pirate books that I note has a hidden compartment for her two pirate swords called cutlasses, a belt that holds her wine bottle that hopefully contains good wine and red hair that looks like it were made of flame. Hopefully this captain isn't the chick that captured us otherwise she'll might make us walk the plank._

Pirate:[Pulling out cutlass] I'm a girl you rust bucket. Remember that next time.

Knight:[Chivalrous smile] Oh I will remember that next time wrench. Just don't send me to Davy Jones's locker.

Pirate:[Winking angrily] You don't think of me as a serious threat don't you Tin Man.

Knight:[Defensive stance] Hey I don't since I know you aren't my true enemy. I mean a lady so beautiful couldn't have send us to dark dungeon.

Pirate:[Smacking telescope] Whatever, not like I'll believe some sort of sea shit like that.

_And finally the third person. A girl who looks like the scientist you would see in a laboratory except much cuter. She has really straight blond hair which she tied to a pony tail, had a pair of googles on her forehead, a really slick lab coat and a cellphone in one of her pockets. Her outfit also matches the cuteness of her face consisting of a light blue jacket that is completely buttoned up with a yellow blouse to be place underneath it, a white long skirt which has a snowflake design stitch on it. She also wears a pair of orange heels which match her orange pen over there. She definitely looks like the brain of the group. Especially with the other two looking like obvious stereotypes that never used brains._

Scientist:[Rubbing her chin seriously] I think you forgot your manners, like answering your guest.

Knight:[Chivalrous smile] By guest you mean those people that suddenly appeared. Well I guess it would be rude for a knight to leave he's guest hanging.

Yume:[Fixing obi] I don't know if I like that guy.

Lars:[Applying chalk to the cue stick] I agree. This man seems more perverted then most of the guys in the casinos.

Iris:[Covers her mouth with her hand] What type of places did you come from?

Lars:[Polishing billiard ball] Trust me, as a pro you can't choose the places you compete in.

Billy:[Grabbing something in his vest] I doubt it could be as bad as the wild west.

Pierre:[Grinning while holding a handful of cards] Don't underestimate city areas. The city is bad as well if your not careful.

Knight:[Proud stance] Anyway my guest let me introduce myself. My father bestowed upon me the **Joeffrey Alexander**. While the mighty Hope's Peak gave me the name and title the **SHSL Knight**. It's a honor to meet you all my fellow students.

Myra:[Smiling impressed] Well then how did you know were SHSL students as well? We never even got to say our names.

Knight: Well isn't that obvious. A knight should never forget any woman they have met before. I remember how lovely con-

Scientist:[Face palming] He's lying. He never met you guys neither did he ever figure out we were SHSL students.

Myra:[Sneering] That should be obvious with the stupid reason he gave.

Pierre:[Fixing hair] And he clearly doesn't brains with what we saw already.

Joeffrey:[Pointing forward with his sword] How dare you slander thy name! I would never sound like a complete nincompoop.

Pirate:[Twirling telescope] Why do I doubt that?

Vladimir:] [Wiping sweat of his forehead] I'm sorry to say but using old words doesn't help you in that regard.

Zella:[Fiddling with a staff] Then how did he found out we were SHSL students then?

Are these guys clueless or just uncreative? I mean use your imagination and you'll figure why.

Minato: Let me guess. You, our local scientist, told him that. Am I right or not right?

Scientist:[Sweetly smiling] Very good. I will give you a recommendation to be my assistant once we get out of this situation.

Minato: I must decline. Honestly science, myths and all things don't interest me too much.

Scientist:[Laughing cutely] Hahaha. Well I guess I understand seeing that everyone has there own preference.

_I'm glad there is another person who clearly isn't crazy in one or another. Well one is very intelligent and approachable._

Pierre:[Poker face] I know we all want to be pleasant with each other, but first you must introduce yourself.

Scientist:[Rubbing her chin seriously] The usual procedures huh? I understand.[Sweetly smiling] My name is **Emilia Victoria**. People label me as Hope's Peak's **SHSL Scientist**. My research is known around the world for how much it help cure diseases and create weapons to fight the SHSL Despair during the Tragedy. Though you should know I'm not part of Future Foundation.

Lars:[Peeking behind his shades] A girl like you being a scientist. I don't want to be cliche here but you definitely look too cute to be a scientist. Then again brains and beauty are kind of my type.

Emilia:[Holding pink chemical blushing] I'm glad to here that, but unfortunately for you **I'm engaged**. I got proposed by my high school sweetheart during the middle of the Tragedy. Though you should know my sweetheart was back at the school I studied before Hope's Peak.

_Engaged huh? Shut down Lars. But I should have guess that with the diamond engagement ring in her finger._

Vladimir:[Slightly surprise] Don't tell me you were the one who made the **"Security Wall"** the saves Mother Russia from falling to despair.

Emilia:[Thinking] I do remember I did a job similar to that. However it was back last year and since a lot of things happened I don't remember too much so sorry.

Vladimir:[Bowing down smiling] I understand, but I'm still thankful for all you did to my lovely country. I'm in your debt my hero.

Emilia:[Sweetly smiling] Don't say it like that. I was just using my talent to support others during the Tragedy. That's what my fiance requested me to do after all.

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] I kind of wish she did that ti my country. Then maybe those children wouldn't have...

_So she didn't do it out of the kindness of her heart. Well she still did it which is the only thing that matters._

Pirate:[Looking through telescope] I'm thinking you forgetting about a certain lass here. Or are you just ignoring her?

Billy:[Embarrassed while twirling mustache] I understand how it feels to be ignored or isolated.

Pirate:[Pulls out beer mug] If so I think we will be great friends. Nice outfit though.

Billy:[Tiping hat smiling] Thanks for the compliment. If only the others were like this and I wouldn't have to be as hot as a volcano top exploding lava everywhere.

Pirate: Similes. I like that. You can be the first mate in my ship.

_A pirate and a cowboy getting along. Who knew?_

Pierre:[Rubbing glass eye] Before you both get friendly or more, I would recommend telling us your name first.

Pirate:[Pulling out cutlass] Whatever glass eye. I got my own way to do my business.[Bows with her hat] My crew and my family call me **Captain Quinn**. However my real name is **Quinn McGarwin.** Thankfully the giant treasure called Hope's Peak named me the **SHSL Piiiirate**! And rightfully so.

Zella:[Fiddling with a deck of cards] I'm not really surprise about that.

_No kidding with her outfit. Hopefully she never wears this in public otherwise it will be punishable for indecent exposure._

Minato: Anyway, answer me this. What is this room anyway? I mean with all the random equipment around here it makes this entire place an enigma.

Emilia:[Concentrating] I don't know. That's actually why I planned for us three search the place around to get more details.

Yume:[Fanning herself] I agree. This place is making me sweat faster then a hot night.

Joeffrey:[Chivalrous smile] My lady. Whatever you say I will follow.

Quinn:[Holding jewelry] Hold up! Shouldn't we scour this place for more treasure? It would be a waste to leave them behind.

Billy:[Squinting forward] Do you think anyone would hide gold in this piece of manure?

Quinn:[Twirling telescope] I see. Probably should follow the cowboy who been in actual gold mines before.

Vladimir:[Flexing muscles] But let's search this room first. We might miss something here.

Emilia:[Dusting off her labcoat] Actually we did search but we never found anything. So nothing here.

Vladimir:[Wiping sweat of his forehead] I-I see. I'm sorry for making a stupid statement.

Minato: So does anyone here have any more complaints here? Say it before we ever leave the room.

...

_As I expected. No one wants to stay in a claustrophobic room if they don't need to._

Minato: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. We shouldn't make the same mistake like in the last room.

_After I said those words everyone left the room to getting more space. I mean all those random stuff around the room caused a severe lack of space which makes me wonder how could we have breath in there. And after leaving the room I directed everyone to the last room we didn't search in this section. But before we did that we had a few more conversations involving our introductions. We'll skip that and go with how things went in the last room.  
_

{Move to ???}

_Once we got in we find a place that would be field day for Myra. Since after all since it's the make-up room. The holy sanctuary for our Fashion Designer. But hopefully it doesn't end with a freak accident similar to the final rehearsal of one of our plays in Hope's Peak._

Myra:[Squealing and giggling] Oh my gosh! Look all the different colors and brands of the equipment here! I never even since a few of these before!

Joeffrey:[Chivalrous smile] So your the most female among them all. I shouldn't be surprise with the face you wield and what lies in there.

Myra:[Spraying perfume] Don't understand, and frankly I don't care.

Pierre:[Grinning while holding a handful of cards] Good thing to see you the same as before. Though the tragedy would make your more patient.

Yume:[Whispering] Look, she just being a girl. Let her have her moment.

Emilia:[Tying her hair up] With the Tragedy still happening, I really doubt she had much opportunities for this.

Myra:[Smiling impressed] See they understand, unlike you Pierre.

Billy:[Drinking canteen smirking] Glad to know I'm not the only one getting the treatment.

Pierre:[Throwing around cards nervously] You saying that makes me feel worse.

Myra:[Holding compound mirror smiling] Whatever. Now excuse me while I try all of these.

Iris:[Dumbfounded] Myra, I know you love the make-up here and all but are we going to ignoring those two? They seem kind of confused.

Zella:[Holding her leg behind her back] Oh I see them now. Their probably confuse because of our sudden appearance. I could understand since I would be confuse to if a group of weirdos just jump in your room.

Lars:[Cleaning his cue stick] First of all this isn't their room and second you just called yourself a weirdo to Zella.

Zella:[Fiddling with a staff] I already know that and I don't mind. My group is called the **"Freaky Cool"** for a reason.

_I wonder if you should be proud of that or not._

_Anyway the two people we saw were one boy and one girl. The boy had a dark open tunic with a dirty shirt mix with it. He also wears shorts that are brown with old style boots finishing his bottoms. Had two gloves which could probably keep him warm if we were in the Antarctic and a feather attach in his right ear. Feather looks like ti got plucked pretty ruffly from an eagle and with that bow and arrow it wouldn't be surprising if he shot it down. Then again eagles are illegal to hunt so I have my doubt the feather is genuine. Which sucks since I never saw an eagle or his feather before in real life._

_And the girl. She is wearing all blue. A dark blue coat with matching long blue pants. Really light blue sneakers with a different variety of blue bracelets. Although I notice the lion imprinted in her back doesn't make her totally "blue". She has sapphire earrings though which makes me question that. Though I should notice her hair isn't blue but green which is weird. But then again many of us weird so that to be expected._

Archer:[Flicking bow] Look like we found our captors. What should we do with them?

Blue Girl:[Stoic and expressionless] Are you certain your not jumping to conclusions? Because these guys don't arm and dangerous.

Archer:[Grabbing arrow from his back] Then how can you explain them suddenly waltzing in here without problem? They clearly had access to the room.

Blue Girl: And you think that girl would act like that if she was one of our captors? She clearly just got in the room for the first time.

Archer:[Inspecting bow string] True, but I don't want to leave any chances.

Blue Girl:[Thinking and bothered] Your not going to listen are you? Your way more reckless then most animals I've dealt with.

Archer:[Glaring with one eye] Don't you dare call me an animal! I'm just being careful! That's all!

_You know being angry won't make that characteristic of yours more hidden. In fact it makes it more of an open book._

Iris:[Holding forehead while looking grim] What are those guys talking about?

Joeffrey:[Battle stance] I have no clue my lady, but this man sounds like he wants to duel! Then I will duel him!

Quinn:[Piss off] Joeffrey! Don't lead us to a battle we don't need to! Rule No. 1 for a piiirate.

_Your the most honorable pirate I met. Probably the only pirate actually._

Minato: You guys don't get it do you? That man over there suspects as a the captors.Which is clearly wrong since if we were the captors we would have taken his bow and arrow away. Hopefully that clears up this puzzle.

Blue Girl:[Quiet and listening] They got a good point **Valwin**. Now drop your weapon.

Valwin:[Focus and serious] Careful **Nagisa**. They could just be tricking you. So don't let your guard down yet.

Yume:Holding forehead disappointed] Robin Hood, it's clear were not the kidnappers of this case. Now just calm down and relax.

Valwin:[Grabbing arrow from his back] Call me Valwin. **Valwin Mendoza**. And don't talk back to me.

_So he's name is Valwin Mendoza. With the pattern of former Hope's Peak student being the victims of this unusual and complex kidnapping, it would not surprise me if that guy was **Valwin "Soaring Bird" Mendoza** the former **SHSL Archer** and a senior of mine by three years._

Billy:[Twirling lasso] Hold your bow there ranger. If you don't I'm going to tie you up and leave you here.

Lars:[Sweats behind his shades] H-Hold up cowboy! Violence won't do any good!

Valwin:[Preparing shot] Think it's faster then my bow and arrow?

Nagisa:[Gripping sides angry] You two better not start a fight here! We just met!

Billy: Why not we see. But I warn you I do one hell of a knot. It so tight that not even the wildest bull can even escape.

Zella:[Tears dripping on her face] Please don't do it! Don't fight! Were not the enemy!

Valwin: If it can reach me that is. But I wouldn't bet on it.

Myra:[Sneering] You two muscle heads ruined the mood. Now I can't enjoy all these wonderful products!

Pierre:[Wiping his sweat with dollars] Are your priorities straight? We might have a fucking murder here.

_Look like they are in a stand still. Hopefully we don't get a dead body faster then finding one during the middle of the Tragedy._

Quinn:[Pulling out blunderbuss] Then why not I pull this out as well. You think you can dodge this?

Emilia:[Concoction boiling angry] Don't make things worse! The only good thing about this is that Joeffrey doesn't have a long range weapon. If that happened we would have four hotheads to deal with.

Joeffrey:[Defensive stance] Sorry to upset you my lady.

Emilia: I'm not upset about it! I'm actually glad about it!

Yume:[Fanning herself] Do you have a way to calm them down Iris? I mean being a charity worker you must have work with children before. Am I right?

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] I did but I never dealt with three stubborn idiots who armed with weapons.

Nagisa:[Frowning] I dealt with animals but I have no idea how to deal with these guys.

_Maybe I shouldn't say this but..._

Minato: Then you want me to calm them down?

Nagisa:[Ferocious holding towel] If you knew how to from the very beginning, why did you not do it in the first place?!

_Because I just thought of it now. But I doubt she would be believe me if I said that to her._

Minato: Look let me just fix this first and then you complain all you want to me afterwards.

Iris:[Holding forehead while looking grim] Same Minato as usual. Only acting whenever he feels like it.

_I keep telling her it's when I find a solution to all the puzzles. But she'll probably not listen so might as well not waste time correcting her._

Minato: Valwin, the only reason your hostile is because you suspect as your captures. Am I right?

Valwin:[Concentrating his shot] Not necessarily. I only became hostile because I don't trust you guys.

_Well that's one way you can say it_

Minato: Then tell us how we can gain your trust. Otherwise we'll be stuck here wasting time for a couple of hours.

Valwin:[Preparing shot] Prove it! I'm not letting my guard down unless we know it's safe.

Billy:[Biting lasso angrily] This guy can't be negotiated. Let's just stop him.

Minato: You think we are dangerous? Very well, why not you stay behind us in a safe distance. At least that will give you enough time to counter-attack if we ever try something on you.

Quinn:[Twirling blunderbuss] We can't trust thus guy! It's best if we take care of him immediately!

Valwin:[Flicking bow] Very well. But only if Nagisa is with me in the back. I wouldn't want her get **taken hostage** if you ever make a move on me.

Nagisa:[Stoic and expressionless] I'm no weakling. I don't need protection Valwin. I can take of myself.

Minato: Alright then. You can be close to her as much as you want. Well as much as she will allow that is.

Valwin:[Meditating] Very well, but remember I'll be more cautious then before. So first sign of danger I will fight back.

Yume:[Holding forehead disappointed] You should learn how to relax. Trust me when I say stress will make things worse in a long run.

Nagisa:[Winking and thinking] Well this is a better conclusion then have one you guys get seriously injured. I'm not as good at healing human injuries as I am at healing animal injuries.

Quinn:[Pulling coat down] Fine, I'll withdraw my weapon for now. But remember Valwin a pirate **never forgets a grudge**.

Emilia:[Taking notes] Excuse me Nagisa, but I notice you referred animals a lot in you conversations. Is there a reason for that?

Nagisa:[Pulling out plastic bird] Because I'm the **SHSL Zoologist** and graduate of Hope's Peak 5 years ago, **Nagisa Seo**. Animals has always been a part of my life so that explains my word habits and how I got my title.

Zella:[Jumping up and down holding her staff smiling] Oh I love animals! Especially with my pet elephant, Miraj! I hope you can visit my circus to meet him.

Nagisa:[Patting plastic bird] You better take care of him well.[Growling like a dog] Otherwise you'll feel natures wrath first-handed!

Zella:[Tears dripping on her face] Eeeph! Help me Minato!

_I have a feeling these two won't get along. Probaly because of Nagisa's aggressive behavior here._

Yume:[Fixing obi] Anyway have you found anything in this room.

Valwin:[Meditating] This place? Not really since it looks like just your ordinary make-up room.

Myra:[Sneering] An ordinary make-up room! This room has all the make-up I want! This isn't an ordinary room.

Nagisa:[Winking and thinking] Whatever. The only thing I know is that I want to search more areas to get a better feeling of this place. This place has nothing that should catch our interest.

Vladimir:[Looking down sadly while flexing his muscles] Except the make-up which we don't really need.

Pierre:[Poker face] Myra is the only exception since she clearly needs make-up in order to live.

Myra:[Glaring squeezing lipstick] Shut up! I can survive 12 hours without make-up!

_I don't know. When a senior of ours, Kenji, stole her make-up kit she went berserk and immediately started breaking stuff until she got it back._

Pierre: Wow. What a great achievement. See what I mean.

Nagisa:[Frowning] That doesn't matter. I'm going to search more room. You are welcome to follow if you want.

_But I search everyone single place. But I have no idea what type of building or we in. Hopefully that one room will clear up everything._

Minato: Well looks like we'll be exploring the last room I have yet to check.

Iris:[Twirls her finger with the scarf] You mean the room we didn't search yet.

Zella:[Gripping her jacket] What does she mean Minato!? You better explain it to your biggest fangirl!

_I hope the fangirl doesn't turn to the yandere. Otherwise we might get a bloody murder scene soon._

Billy:[Twirling mustache grinning] I'll try to explain. Basically when we found Minato, he was with Iris. Most likely it was like us and that they just found each other first.

Zella:[Looking afraid] Damn it captors. Why couldn't I be the one place in the room as him?

Minato: Actually we were not trap in the same room. I actually found Iris, lying in the ground at the hallway like Lars and Pierre did. when I left the room I was placed in.

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] Most likely what happened next was that we found you two and had our "conversation".

Iris:[Twirls her finger with the scarf] You right about that. After that we decided to search this section in order to find more clues.

Minato: And we did. Now with this section done, we have yet to search the upper section of the hallway.

Vladimir:[Scratching head] I think that was the room you said in your last sentence.

Minato: Yes your right. Since that was the only place I have yet to search I would like to go there next.

Iris:[Fixing scarf looking upset] Both me and Minato checked everywhere except for that place. And I can say to you all that none of the rooms here gave us any clues.

Nagisa:[Quiet and listening] I see. You guys are suggesting that we forget the rooms here and check that place out since it's the only place we no nothing about.

Minato: Pretty smart. Your correct and we have nothing more to say.

Valwin:[Flicking bow] Well that sounds like the best move. If this amount of people couldn't find anything in those rooms then it's nothing but a waste of time.

Pierre:[Poker face] You know Minato said the same thing. Spending time there was nothing but a waste.

_It was more of the amount of arguments and hostility we got in those rooms were a waste of time. But correcting him doesn't matter._

Billy:[Grabbing something in his vest] For one time I agree with you rowdy buffalo. So what are we waiting for and let's go my partners.

Yume:[Fanning herself] Calling us partners this time Billy. Well better then those stupid female names earlier I suppose.

Emilia:[Rubbing her chin seriously] Female names? I wonder if there the same nickname that my fiance gave me.

Lars:[Balancing billiard ball with cue stick] There are plenty of those Emilia so I doubt it.

Joeffrey:[Writes a letter] I know you all enjoy this wonderful talk of courting and betrothed but we have a task to fulfill. So I suggest we make haste.

Nagisa:[Eating animal food] Saying the man busy writing a love letter to whoever.

Iris:[Cross arm and smiling confidently] Well looks like everyone is ready to go. Lead the way Minato since this was your idea.

_Well you though of it to. But I like being seen reliable. Hopefully the last place we have yet to go isn't going to make me one to want to create a time machine and go back to the past._

{Move to ???}

_Having expectation for this last place, I was hoping this room would give us a big hint what place were trap in. And unfortunately it didn't since all I see was a giant park. But the good thing is the park is the type of place I would like to take a walk everyday in the morning. And having the bedroom I was in being only a minute away was one sweet bonus in this package deal. So if I get stuck here I wouldn't mind staying for a few weeks or a month even if it weren't for the fact I had to run a city. Reality can be painful._

Iris:[Cheeky smile] W-what a beautiful garden! I didn't think a place like that would contain such wonder and amazement.

_She probably means the small flower garden which was only a small piece of the puzzle in this magnificent puzzle. Along with is the wonderful constructed and snow white colored gazebo which already has a prepared tea set which makes the pain of finding it no longer there. Although I wish the tea was already in the tea set so we won't risk an injury while boiling it but that would generous of our kidnappers who clearly wants to give us a place to stay. There is the stream that waves around the park which reminds me a tiny rain puddle or a set of pipes, the tiny bridge so our socks won't give us cold and muddy feet and giant tress of all kind which would make any gardener or environmentalist go crazy with it's unique and kind of disturbingly perfect roots._

Yume:[Laughing amusingly] So your a kid after all Iris. Well don't get to ahead of yourself otherwise you'll be missing those two.

Quinn:[Looking through telescope] Aha! I spot what you were speaking of fair lady. Those two at the water fountain north of here.

Lars:[Fixing shades] It's normal to just approach them and say hello. Pretty sure we would have done it eventually.

Joeffrey:[Playing ocarina] I agree shaded man. But try to show tact towards the fair maiden. It would be rude to make a dreadful first impression to a lady with a face as cute as an angel.

_I can see where he's getting at. The girl in the water fountain was the girl I saw earlier who was eavesdropping on us. I only got to see her face which I mentioned is silver haired but her most defining feature is her different color eyes. One green and one purple. Seeing her attire I could say she really took care of herself well. Having a cyan dress with a ribbon tied around her neck makes it easy to find her from a far if I have to. Her yellow jacket which ,instead of being zip to close but using a belt, make her also look a bit adult like despite her childlike face. Also her orange gloves and bright green slippers make finish her bright looking looks. But that isn't what made me interested on her. It's her mysterious aura that did it which impress me since usually I can predict people well. Unfortunately for me, this woman is an exception. I mean for starter what is up with the doll she's holding.  
_

Mysterious Woman:[Sweating and squeezing doll] ...

_I guess the guy she was with noticed her worries. I mean he looked kind of concern when he looked at her. This behavior tells me their pretty close despite most likely just meeting each other for the first time._

_The guys also kind of made me curious about him as well. I mean with his orange sweater and his lime green shirt and his simple blue jeans underneath it's pretty obvious this guy looks like he is a scholar. But the thing that made me curious was his eye wear. It looks like a scanner that came from that anime called AngelBall Z!!! or something along the lines. Also the giant back pack he has seems to be vibrating for some weird reason. I maybe curious about it but I should probably ignore it otherwise I may become too insensitive for even myself._

One-Eyed Man:[Gentle smile] What's wrong? Not enjoying the lovely view?

Mysterious Woman:[Points at me] ...

One-Eyed Man:[Curious and thinking] Oh, I didn't notice them. I know your shy but I believe it should our job as good citizens to introduce yourself.

Mysterious Girl:[Freaking out] ...

One-Eyed Man:[Laughing joyfully] Haha. Don't worry. I'll not let them hurt you.

Mysterious Girl:[Sweating and squeezing doll] ... [Nods her head] ...

One-Eyed Man:[Gentle smile] Okay then. Please follow me.

Vladimir:[Cross arm and sleeves rip off] My fellow classmates, someone is approaching.

Myra:[Smiling cutely] I told you that weren't classmates, but that doesn't matter. Where are those students?

Emilia:[Dusting off her labcoat] Right over there. Please be in your best behavior guys. We don't want to have a meltdown like before.

Billy:[Tiping hat smiling] Alright then Valwin. I guess this is truce for now.

Valwin:[Bows honorably] Alright then, but trying to cross me will not end pleasant. Just to remind you.

Yume:[Cocky smile] Seeing you two being mature about this has me wonder if this is a dream. Hopefully it isn't.

One-Eyed Man:[Gentle smile] Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you.

Iris:[Cheeky smile] Don't worry, we were actually going to approach you two.

Quinn:[Checking her compass] You know if I were her I wouldn't have said that. That makes you sound like a creeper.

One-Eyed Man: I heard that but don't worry since I don't mind at all. My name **Marc Alexson** but people call me Marc or **"Shiny Jewel"**. But I prefer the former. Also I know this sounds rude but I would like to mention I'm also the **SHSL Archaeologist**.

_Archaeologist huh? He doesn't really look like, but I don't look like a puzzle master so it makes sense._

Minato: And what about the girl? What's her name?

Mysterious Woman:[Sweating and squeezing doll] ...

Marc:[Laughing joyfully] Don't worry about her not talking. She has her own reason. Her name is **Tracy Mai**. She informed that she was also from Hope's Peak. More specifically she's the **SHSL Tactician**.

Joeffrey:[Twirling spear] I don't want to appear as rude wise man, but this child seems to be too "young" to be a tactician.

Myra:[Spraying perfume] I see what you mean. This girl looks ways too cute and innocent to have a job so barbaric as that.

Iris:[Scratching hair while looking bothered] I don't know. She has to been a student in Hope's Peak but a tactician doesn't seem likely. Still there is the phrase "don't judge a book by it's cover".

Marc:[Concern and troubled] Guys, I would stop if I were you. Your offending her with all those comments.

Tracy:[Puffy face and frowning] ...

Emilia:[Dusting off her labcoat] Well I got a solution to this problem. Why not we have her show her talent? That will put an end to everyone's doubt.

Lars:[Peeking behind his shades] How are you going to do that? I don't know about you but this place doesn't have much opportunities to show a talent like being tactical.

Pierre:[Poker face] You could say we can play poker but that requires more luck then strategy and skills.

Billy:[Squinting forward] And don't bother asking me. We cowboys settle things head on like a bull and buffalo.

_Aren't those the same thing? This guys is trying way too hard to sound cool._

Nagisa:[Winking and thinking] Hey everyone. Looks like Tracy wants to say something.

_Say something? Well this would be the first time hearing her voice. I wonder how she sounds like. Can't make a guess like normal since this girl is one true enigma._

Tracy:[Staring blankly] ... [Opening palm] ...

Yume:[Fixing obi] What is she doing?

Pierre:[Poker face] I'm not 100% about this guess but I'm willing to bet she's tracing something on her hand. Maybe words?

Zella:[Fiddling with a staff] I think your right. I wonder why? It might be a super secret magic trick?

_Maybe we should see what's she writing first before making guesses._

Minato: I. M.A.Y. N.O.T. L.O.O.K. L.I.K.E. A. T.A.C.T.I.C.I.A.N. B.U.T. I. K.N.O.W. Y.O.U. W.I.L.L. S.E.E. I.T.S. T.R.U.E. M.Y. H.E.A.R.T. T.E.L.L.S. M.E. T.H.A.T.

_Oh I see. That's why she did this. I don't know if the others catch on but it's obvious she has to be..._

Vladimir:[Confused] That is so many letters. Why not say it like normal? Do you not speak English?

Emilia:[Thinking] I have a theory but I'm not sure if it's true or not.

Iris:[Fixing scarf looking upset] I think I know what your talking about. I had a fund raiser for these type of children around a summer during high school.

Lars:[Applying chalk to the cue stick] Mind saying it to me? Unlike you I had no opportunity to learn this thing.

Valwin:[Flicking bow]I don't even talk to much and I already know the answer.

_I can tell that Vladimir and Lars doesn't belong in the intelligent side of the group. Of course Vladimir's broken English made him obvious._

Tracy:[Making letters in her palm] I. A.M. M.U.T.E. I. W.A.S.N.T. B.O.R.N. L.I.K.E. T.H.I.S B.U.T. A.N. A.C.C.I.D.E.N.T. E.N.D.E.D. U.P. T.A.K.I.N.G. A.W.A.Y. M.Y. V.O.I.C.E.

Marc:[Curious and thinking] You know the accident which she mentioned makes more curious to learn more about her. But as of now this is how far I got to be close to her.

Myra:[Wiping sweat with paper] But try not to push her. Otherwise she'll keep it to herself.

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] Poor girl must have been through a lot. I hope things will get better for her.

Tracy:[Puffy face and frowning] I. A.M. M.U.T.E. N.O.T. D.E.A.F. S.O. P.L.E.A.S.E. D.O.N.T. S.A.Y. T.H.I.N.G.S. L.I.K.E. T.H.A.T. W.H.I.L.E. I. A.M. H.E.R.E.

_I guess they didn't know but I did._

Iris:[Covers her mouth with her hand] Oh no! I'm sorry for that.

Yume:[Holding fan like a knife] You know despite being a charity worker, you not really good at handling people in touchy situations.

Iris: I think I got that already.

Vladimir:[Cross arm and sleeves rip off] But enough about the little one. I think it's time for you to talk.

Marc: I'm not surprise. People's curiosity is never ending, but that makes life more exciting.

_I...I don't like thinking philosophical like that. One of my flaws that I'm aware of apparently._

Minato: Still don't leave us in the dark. We know who you are already but we don't know much about that eye wear. Mind explaining the details.

Marc:[Rubbing visor sadly] The story for this visor is...pretty sad. I don't like talking about it.

Lars:[Cleaning his cue stick] Not surprised with the Tragedy still going on.

Iris:[Holding heart while sweating] Marc it's OK if you don't want to share, but we all had something terrible that happened to us during the Tragedy.

Marc:[Pulling collar sweating] I know that but...no. I won't say yet. Maybe when I'm ready.

Valwin:[Bows honorably] I see. We can respect that.

Billy:[Squinting forward] What about me!? Where is my respect!?

Valwin:[Glaring with one eye] You didn't earn it yet.

Billy:[Twirling mustache grinning] Smug bastard. I'll deal with you later.

Minato: Hey you two settle down! We don't need to make anymore headaches.

_Still this man is one strange enigma. I have no idea what he is other then he seems polite. Then again he could be one of those guys who pretend to be nice to get you to trust them._

Marc:[Laughing joyfully] Well I can't tell about the visor but I can tell you about my historical adventures in Mayan temples if your curious.

Yume:[Fanning herself] I'm only interested in Japanese history so sorry if I'm not interested.

Zella:[Jumping up and down holding her staff smiling] I am! So what is an Mayan? Is it another traveling circus group?

Pierre:[Shuffling deck of cards] Uh....did you ever go to school?

Marc:[Gentle smile] If she didn't then I won't mind. I can explain to her if you want.

Though his nice attitude is genuine, I can't be too sure until I get to know him more.

Emilia:[Dusting off her labcoat] I wonder if there are more people here?

Valwin:[Meditating] Why do you say that? Does something bother you?

Emilia:I know we searched the rooms but my instincts tells me were not alone.

Nagisa:[Stoic and expressionless] Maybe your just paranoid. I suggest sitting down and relax if you can.

Emilia:[Looking at a picture] Usually I'm calm in normal situation, but my fiance tells me that when I get nervous something bad always happen.

???: Then he must be right! Your fiance is really smart, I would like to meet him.

Oh crap! I know that voice!

Suddenly an earthquake happened which made the majority of us tumble but that wasn't the biggest shock of the day. No it was the giant elevator that rose up from the ground. And when the doors opened, what we saw was the symbol of the Tragedy.

MONOKUMA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look we got our favorite bear coming up soon. What will happen then? Will someone die like my old work? What about FT, who will get those votes soon? And lastly prediction on who will die first and earn last place?
> 
> Thank you for reading. And please spread the word if you can.


End file.
